At present, mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, have a number of microphones arranged thereon, including a single main microphone and multiple auxiliary microphones. The main microphone is primarily used to input a corresponding audio signal; and the auxiliary microphones are primarily used as noise-canceling microphones, earphone microphones, etc. Input methods for such single main microphone have the following defects: when a user is on a phone with a handset, once the main microphone is blocked by a human face or a finger, etc. or a direction and distance from the main microphone to a human mouth are not appropriate, the other party of the call cannot clearly hear the content of the call, and sometimes even cannot hear any sound. For example, if an input hole of the main microphone is arranged on the front of a display screen of a mobile phone, it is easy to be blocked by a face of a user who is accustomed to sticking the mobile phone to the human face; and if the input hole of the microphone is arranged on the left lower side or the right lower side of the mobile phone, it is easy to be blocked by a finger of the user who is accustomed to operating with a hand.
In order to overcome this drawback, the current solution is to arrange the input hole of the main microphone in a position where it is not easy to be blocked as much as possible for operation habits and handhold gestures of users in different countries and regions. However, the method of changing a position where the main microphone is arranged to overcome the defect that the main microphone is easy to be blocked by the user during use cannot fundamentally solve the problem of poor call quality, let alone meeting operation habits and handgrip gestures of different users.